Angela Roth (New Earth)
Arella eventually returned to her home world Earth and set up a private ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. The ranch was designed as a haven for wayward women who had lost their way in life. While tending to her responsibilities at the ranch, Arella was attacked by members of the Wildebeest Society. Accompanying them was a powerful malignant force of energy similar to the Soul Self generated by her daughter Raven. This lion-shaped entity attacked and slaughtered nearly everyone at the ranch. Arella was surprised to discover a powerful energy locked inside of her that prevented the adversaries from doing her any serious harm. Arella did not know that this was the spirit of Azar working through her. It was at this time that she discovered that the Wildebeest Society were hunting down past and present members of the New Titans. She returned to New York where she joined with Deathstroke, Steve Dayton and a hodge-podge team of Titans to aid them in their struggle against the perpetrators of this "Titans Hunt". Arella learned that the Wildebeest Society was being led by a former Titan named Jericho. Further, among the heroes they had captured was her daughter Raven. Arella and the Titans investigated the Wildebeest Society and learned that their base of operations was on Azarath. Returning to her adopted world, she found Azarath was but a shell of its former self. Further, she learned that the souls of those who once lived on Azarath had merged with the disembodied evil essence of Trigon and had themselves become tainted. It was the Souls of Azarath that had taken possession of Jericho and used him to take control of the Wildebeest Society. They hunted the Titans in order to find powerful superhuman bodies that could house their disembodied spirits. Arella, empowered by the soul of Azar, channeled her energy with that of the Titan Phantasm (recently revealed to be Danny Chase) and succeeded in exorcising the taint of Trigon from the Souls of Azarath. The battle came at great cost however. Jericho was killed by his own father and Arella's body merged with Danny Chase and the cleansed souls of the people of Azarath to form a wholly unique entity which adopted the name Phantasm. | Powers = * Under the teachings of Azar, Arella developed empathic abilities similar to those of her daughter Raven. | Abilities = * She supplemented her abilities with knowledge of Azarathian occult lore and could perform a variety of feats including manipulating the emotional fortitude of others. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Throughout her entire published history as a living character, Arella had only been referred to as Arella. It wasn't until 2004 in ''Teen Titans (Volume 3)'' #8 (long after her death) that her birth name, Angela Roth, was revealed. | Trivia = * When the spirit of Azar merged with her however, she was provided with the ability to mystically shield herself and others from limited supernatural attack. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Arella bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Arella profile at Titanstower.com }} Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Gestalt Characters